As this type of apparatus, there is proposed an apparatus configured to transmit, for example, to a unit compliant with a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) standard and having a HDMI terminal which allows connection of a HDMI cable thereto, a control command conforming to consumer electronics control (CEC) of the HDMI standard via the HDMI terminal, thereby performing switching control of a switch configured to switch between the HDMI terminal of the unit and a terminal noncompliant with the HDMI standard (refer to Patent literature 1).